The Beginning of A New Story
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Amirah Hannan had moved to Tokyo to study. But, she didn't expect of being a Tokyo Mew Mew! Now she had to confront exams and save the Earth from aliens... could she make it?
1. Brand New World

**_Amirah Hannan: A 17-year-old girl from Malaysia, who had moved to Japan to study. She had been chosen to be a new member of Tokyo Mew Mew. She had been injected with the DNA of the endangered Artic Fox. She had shoulder blade length hair and brown eyes just like her older brother. Once transformed, she has the white version of Ichigo's dress with black lining and Zakuro's boots. Her hair will turn white and so does her eyes. Her costume decorations were the same along with the other Mew Mews._**

_**A-01: Hannan's 20-year-old older brother and had just married to a Japanese woman, Mana Tatsumiya. He opens a café and bakery after his early retirement from the elite FPEA. He had short black hair and brown eyes.**_

THE BEGINNING OF A NEW STORY

CHAPTER 1: Brand New World

"When you're there, keep you virtues intact. You're like our ambassador there."

"Okay!"

Amirah Hannan was given a little bit of speech from his older brother's wife, Mana Tatsumiya. They had been married for a month, and both ex-FPEA elites were happy being together.

Amar-kun's younger sister was offered to study in Japan for two years by the government, due to her excellent performance. She'll be staying in Tokyo in an apartment near the Shitama High School.

"Well, I should be off now." She said.

"Don't trouble other, Hannan."

She nodded.

Before she left, Hannan kissed her parent's hands, followed by her oldest brother, her sister in law and finally, her youngest brother.

"Bye!"

Hannan dragged her luggage, and walked deeper into the airport. She took care of her passport and her important document before waiting for her first flight to Tokyo.

Once there, she took aboard the plane, taking her sear.

_Well… like abang long (read: Onii-chan)_ _said, it's a brand new world out there…_

During the long flight, she dozed off. It was when she got a strange dream…

"Huh? Where… where am I?"

She was engulfed in darkness, seeing only her body glowing. Hannan-chan then heard a growl behind her.

"Oh… no…"

Hannan turned around and she saw a large fox with snow-like fur. The vixen marched towards her, but later, she woke up as an announcement was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to land in Tokyo International Airport soon. Please make sure that your luggage is with you. Thank you." A stewardess announced via the speakers.

"What a weird dream…" She muttered.

As the plane lands safely, Amirah took her luggage and she went to the waiting lounge. To overcome the language problem, Mana had already equipped the young girl with translation candy drops made by Reika Yamato.

Although she didn't believe it, Hannan popped it in her mouth anyways.

After a 6 minute rest, Hannan walked out of the airport, following a map given by a kind stewardess before she disembark the plane.

"Let's see… I'm here at the airport, and the nearest train should take me straight to the central town."

She went to the train station first, taking a bullet train to central Tokyo. As she arrived there, Hannan took the road in the other map given by the owner of the apartment she's staying in via e-mail. Apparently, she had arrived there after minutes of walking.

"Excuse me, are you Amirah Hannan?" A young woman who was sweeping the pathway to her house asked.

To her surprise the candy drops worked like charm. She was a little bit surprised, but the emotion didn't show on her face.

"Yes I am." She said. "You must be Mrs. Chitose Hibiya."

"Just call me Chitose. This way please."

Hannan followed Chitose to her own room inside the huge apartment.

"You're traveling for the first time abroad, dear?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, your stuff had just arrived yesterday. Your neighbor next door helped me carry all the things." Chitose said while smiling. "If you're ready, please come over to my room right there. Your room is upstairs. I hope you could enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Chitose."

Hannan moved to her own room. As she opened it, she noticed that are few boxes that are still packed. She took a while in opening and arranging some of the items inside the boxes, and then Hannan went out to see Chitose.

It was when she bumped into an older male.

"Oh, you must be my new neighbor Mrs. Chitose is talking about. I'm Hibiki Ichimura. What's your name?"

"Amirah Hannan."

"Well, I got to go now. See you later okay?"

Amirah nodded. She watched as Hibiki disappear down the stairs, running out of the apartment. Hannan then walked to Chitose's place, giving a knock before coming in.

"Come in."

Chitose and Hannan discussed about her bills, her rent that she has to pay each month and many more. The young manager also introduced Hannan to her twin daughters, Chiha and Chise Hibiya.

"Hannan-chan, while you're having school, it's best for you to have a persocom to keep order and help you in some jobs."

"I know, but don't have enough money to buy one, unlike my brother…"

"Don't worry young girl. I had made one specially for you."

"R-really?"

"Freya, please come over here."

"Yes."

A persocom wearing a black dress appeared. Chitose registered Hannan's profile and she's done with her part.

"Well, Freya dear, could you take Hannan around town?"

"Yes, mama."

With that, Freya took Hannan to a walk around town. There, she noticed that she had sensed something…

"What is that?"

Freya looked at the sky, what she saw was very unpleasant…

"It's a Chimera Anima!"

"Chimera Anima?"

_A/N: Hurray! A new story for a brand new timeline! I was excited over this, so I've decided to absorb some elements in other anime titles as a concept. Don't be confused. I did this in Inugami's First Adventure and other stories I made. This is my new TMM story, so keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._


	2. Overture of the Artic Fox

CHAPTER 2: Overture of the Artic Fox 

_Freya looked at the sky, what she saw was very unpleasant…_

"_It's a Chimera Anima!"_

"_Chimera Anima?"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Freya, what's a Chimera Anima?"

"They are aliens! Let's go!"

"This is not good…"

Along with some other people, they started running away from the eagle Chimera Anima. But then, Hannan suddenly had the instinct to fight the Chimera Anima. That's when she saw a boy falling on the street.

Upon seeing this, the black-haired girl turned around, running the opposite direction to the fallen boy.

"Hannan-chan!"

She shoved the boy out of the way, and with that action, the sharp-filed talons scraped her skin, making it bleed and making Hannan scream.

"Go, boy! Leave! Hurry!"

Her position and condition made her couldn't move. The Chimera Anima came flying back at her, but then someone saved her.

"Ribbon Pudding Kick, na no da!"

The girl dressed in yellow swept though the air and she kicked the Chimera Anima away before it could even touch Hannan. When the girl landed, Hannan gasped.

Is that the tail of a monkey? And those ears too? 

The petite girl glanced over her shoulders, looking at Amirah Hannan. She then ran to Hannan, asking if she's in a good condition.

"You're okay, na no da?"

"In a little way's maybe… that Chimera Anima had clawed my back, and it's so painful that I couldn't move…"

"Let me carry you to safety, na no da."

"Carry me? But I'm-"

Before she could continue, that girl easily lifted Hannan and she brought her to Freya.

"Who's that girl?"

"She's Mew Pudding. One of the members of the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"They are the group of girls who protects the Earth from aliens who wanted to take over Earth."

"I see…" She said, getting into the details.

"There are six of them, their leader is Mew Ichigo, later, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro and then Mew Berry."

"They are animal girls?"

"All six of them are infused with the genes of Red Data Animals, Mew Ichigo's an Iriomote Wildcat, and Mew Mint's a Ultramarine Lorikeet. Mew Lettuce was infused with the genes of a Finless Porpoise; Mew Pudding is infused with Golden Loin Tamarind monkey while Mew Zakuro's a Grey Wolf. A little while later, a new Mew came up, Mew Berry, who is a cross between an Andean Mountain Cat and an Amami Rabbit."

"Uh Freya…"

"What is it?" The blonde-haired persocom asked in a nervous tone.

"Is my back still bleeding?"

As Freya inspected it, she saw that the wounds had stopped bleeding. The scars on her back are fading in a matter of seconds, before it's gone completely.

"No. And your wounds are also gone…" 

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Hannan-chan." She confirmed her owner's question. "It's gone in a matter of seconds."

"That WAS fast." She exclaimed, upon hearing Freya's words.

All in a sudden, there's a loud commotion from the place she saw Mew Pudding. There, the other five Mews had arrived to defeat the Chimera Anima.

"What is it, Hannan?" Freya asked after she gave Amirah her sweater.

"Vampire Killer much."

From the top of the Chimera Anima, Mew Zakuro started the chain of attacks. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" She bellowed.

"Okay Mew Mint! Let's do it!"

"Right!" She yelled back, following Mew Ichigo's orders. "Ribbon Mint Secret Crush!"

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

Mew Mint started throwing sharp feathers, just like Chris' Dagger Item Crash. Once the sharp barrage is over, Mew Ichigo's attack doubled the damage.

Hannan was about to take her camera to catch the footage, but then, she had a boomerang inside her purse.

_What's a boomerang doing in my purse? Wait a second… I know! _She thought. "Freya, come with me."

"What?"

"Here, this way!"

"What are you thinking to do?"

"I could do Item Crash just like my brother, so let's see if it works well after all of my trainings."

"If you say so…"

Getting to the nearest sidewalk next to the Anima, Hannan gripped the boomerang tightly.

"Take this!"

As she pointed her finger to the Eagle Chimera Anima, three boomerangs came out, flying in an arc for few meters before merging into one and returning back to Hannan.

"It worked!" 

This made the Chimera Anima distracted. All of the Mew Mews had their chances. They threw in their attacks and then Hannan saw a jellyfish-looking thing came out from the real eagle. A pink puffball appeared and it ate the jellyfish.

"Collect!" Hannan could clearly hear the puffball's voice.

"For the future of the Earth, I will be of service nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

Disappearing into the sky, the Mew Mews managed to escape the reporters.

"Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile…

"What did you say, Ryou? There's another Mew Mew that we didn't notice?"

"Affirmative. Looks like you missed the girl. You and your team were so darn close to her."

"How didn't I notice this?"

"Wait, na no da! I think that I knew her, na no da! She's the one who was attacked by that Chimera Anima and she's the one who threw the boomerangs at the Anima!"

"You did, Mew Pudding?"

She beamed, and said "It's true, na no da!" 

"Well, if we could find her, hope that she didn't freak out over this." 

_A/N: Another chapter! Well, with the help of Mew Frost, I'm gonna change some mistakes I made in my TMM fanfic. TQ, Mew Frost. Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ!_

_S/N: I'll keep these new changes in mind. TQ._


	3. Something Loopy

_CHAPTER 3: Something Loopy_

"She was clawed in the back, mama. But when I looked at the wounds again, it's completely gone."

"That's something you didn't see everyday."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Chitose?"

"Looks like you can heal your wounds triple the times faster compared to normal humans." She said.

"Wow."

As Chitose got up, Freya talked something to her mother (I mean her creator) before the elder woman left Hannan's apartment. The persocom rushed to Chitose's room and when she came back, she had something in her hands.

"What's that?" Hannan asked suspiciously.

"Honey, this is your pair of roller blades or Inline skaters. I couldn't afford if you're late to school, so I made bought this perfectly for you."

"Thank you. But then again… does it fit?"

"You can test it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow's the weekends. You can train with Freya in the nearby park."

"Okay."

"Well, sleep tight, you two."

Hannan spread the futon mat while Freya took out the blankets and the pillows. After that, the blonde-haired persocom turned off the lights.

"Good night, Hannan."

"Good night, Freya."

Freya slept next to Hannan, and within a few seconds, she had fallen asleep.

She had the same dream she got on the plane few days earlier. A large fox was in front of her. Slowly, it advanced to the young girl's body, and then in went into her. She could feel the surge of newfound powers coming upon the fox's contact with her spirit.

What'll happen to me? 

Later, Freya woke Hannan up early. She had to go to school, and fast! She took a bath, got her school uniform on, doing the leftover homework and then she ate breakfast Freya made for her.

"I'll wash the dishes today." Hannan said, washing the dishes with her apron on. She then stacked them inside a plastic basket next to the kitchen sink. "Freya, I'm going to school. Bye now!"

The persocom waved her hand until the door clicked shut. She put on the brand new roller blades at the bottom of the stairs, noticing that it fits into her size perfectly. Pink matched her color anyways.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hibiya."

"Morning."

She then surfed off leaving the apartment blocks. Hannan made her way to the school like she's skating on ice. Her days in the school were very pleasant and eventful; she'd even have new friends. Without the candy drops, she might be left alone.

_I think I'm going to run around the town after school._

As the final bell rang, Hannan made her way to the central town. She passed a small café and then her eyes got all sparkly.

"It's so cute!"

Smiling, Hannan went inside the café. She had thought to buy some confectionery for the day, and then she chose one yummy-looking blueberry cake. After paying it, Amirah bladed out , going to the nearby park.

"Hey Keiichiro, looks like we got a new Mew."

"Really?"

"She just went out of the café and she's heading to the park."

"Hold on, Ryou. She hadn't got involved in the earthquake, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see you operate the machine since the earthquake, Ryou."

"I did operate it few days earlier."

Meanwhile…

After Hannan finished her cake, she heard commotion coming from the other side of the park. She saw a woman, terrorized by a giant lizard.

"Get away from me! Please! Someone! Help me!"

When it saw Hannan, the lizard chased after Hannan. She was stuck in place, and the next thing Hannan know, she was whipped by the lizard's tail.

"OUCH!"

One more thing, that was so darn painful. Hannan knelt on the ground, holding her abdomen. That woman had already left, maybe trying to find assistance (which is very unlikely).

_This is it. I'm going to be killed by a giant lizard in the middle of the park. People are going to laugh during my funeral._

But before the oversized lizard could hit her, Amirah's body glowed bright. She was mesmerized, but then, she didn't know what's going on to herself.

Once it's over, the young girl noticed that she had transformed; as she was wearing a white dress with a skirt, a garter on her left thigh, elbow-length gloves, a chocker with pendant and knee-length boots. She had also noticed that she had a fox's tail with a pair of fox ears too.

"What going on?!" Hannan wondered aloud. However, it was not really the time to ponder, as the lizard attacks her again

_Use your Vacuum Fox Blade, Cherry._

"Cherry Vacuum Fox Blade!"

A broadsword appeared.

_Now use your Crissaegrim Cutter._

"Reborn Cherry Crissaegrim Cutter!"

The lizard moved out of the vacuum blade's path, making his way to Hannan.

"Reborn Cherry Vorpal Vortex!"

With not a second to lose, Hannan's attack went through the mutated lizard, making the same jellyfish-like thing reappear from the real lizard.

The same pink puffball appeared, and it quickly ate that thing.

"Collect!"

Hannan then saw the same group of girls she saw yesterday. The Tokyo Mew Mews.

"Minnasan! Look, na no da! A new Mew, na no da!"

"We know that, Pudding."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"C-Cherry…"

"Well Cherry, looks like you're a new member. The new member of the Tokyo Mew Mews."

Hannan looked startled.

"Let's go back to the café, and we'll explain everything."

"If you say so… the Café Mew Mew, right?" Hannan inquired

"Precisely."

And then, all of them made their way back to the café, transforming back into their human form after reaching the café's back alley.

_A/N: Hey presto! Another chapter inside a rare 11 plus minus feat! Now that's outstanding. So now that the Mews knew about Hannan, she will officially become the Mew Mew's new member, along with meeting the aliens. Well, keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._


	4. Opus 13

_CHAPTER 4: Opus 13_

At the café, nobody was there, except Keiichiro and Ryou. They were waiting for the Mew Mews to return. When they did, all of them transformed back after Mew Zakuro closed the blinds of the café's windows. With them was a new girl, that's Amirah Hannan.

"Ichigo, looks like you had found the new member of the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"We found her fighting a lizard Chimera Anima at the nearby park."

"If that's so, how about you introduce yourselves to the others?" Keiichiro politely asked Hannan a request.

"Okay. My name's Amirah Hannan, and I just moved here from Malaysia to study. I live with my persocom, Freya. My school is Shitama Middle School."

"Amirah Hannan, I'm Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews. I'm an Iriomote Wildcat."

"Mint Aizawa. I'm infused with the genes of the Ultramarine Lorikeet."

"I'm Lettuce Midorikawa. I'm a Finless Porpoise."

"Pudding Fong, na no da! I'm a Golden Lion Tamarind monkey, na no da! And I love sugar, na no da!"

"Zakuro Fujiwara. Grey Wolf."

After they all introduced themselves, Ryou came over to the new Mew, dropping a package in Hannan's hands.

"Ryou, what's this?"

"Your uniform. You'll start work tomorrow."

"For real?"

The sandy blonde-haired Ryou nodded. "You'll work here to hear rumors or news about Chimera Animas."

"Do I have to wear this?" Her uniform was the same like others, except hers was white, and the skirt was lengthened a bit.

"Yes, and that's final."

"I wonder why your uniforms reminded of those of my brother's persocoms did."

Ichigo circled around Hannan, and then she saw the Mew Mark, on her right arm. It was a fox's tail shaped like a heart.

"What is that?" Hannan asked.

"Your Mew mark. This is a proof that you're the new member of the Tokyo Mew Mews." Mint stated.

"I see."

Hannan took a glance at the clock hung on the café's wall, before turning on her heels, facing the café's door.

_3 pm sharp. I need to go and pick up Freya from Ueda's bakery._

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm having my persocom to work, so I'm going to pick her up after her shift." Hannan replied Ryou's question.

"Okay, you're dismissed."

"Thank you!"

Hannan walked out of the café with her roller blades. She skated all the way to Hiroyasu Ueda's bakery, picking Freya back.

Freya had put on her own inline skates, and then both of them made their way home.

"Well, how was your day?"

"It's fantastic, Freya. I had become the new member of the Tokyo Mew Mew!" Hannan whispered when she was about to say 'Tokyo Mew Mew'.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! Now I have to go to work after school."

"You seem very happy, Hannan-chan."

"Yep! Now we could ease up on the bills and such."

Then, her cell phone rang out a tone, meaning that a call was made to contact her.

"Freya, direct the call to you please."

"Request confirmed."

Stopping at a nearby bench, Hannan started on the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hannan. How are you doing? Mana is talking right now."

"Kakak (Onee-chan!)!" She beamed. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm calling you, asking if everything's fine."

"It's fine here. I just got a persocom, the landlady of my apartment gave it to me."

"How lucky you are." Mana praised.

"Where are you?" Hannan asked.

"Well, we're in Tokyo right now. After this, Amar and I are going to Kyoto."

"Wow!"

"Since we're in Tokyo for a few days, I've been thinking to visit you." Mana spoke. "Where do you live?"

"In Gub Josaki. I work in the Café Mew Mew while my persocom, Freya, works at Ueda's bakery."

"We are not too far I think. So maybe tomorrow we could visit you while at work."

"I'll be pleased to see you soon."

Soon, Hannan was disconnected from the conversation. She and Freya happily went home, impatient to wait the next day.

A/N: Another one! I've been awake the whole day, so this is my next chapter! What's next you ask? I can't give you the spoilers, but let's just say Amar-kun and his wife came to see how Hannan is doing her work. Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ.


	5. Nothing To Lose

_CHAPTER 5: Nothing To Lose_

"Hello!"

"Oh, Mana-chan! Amar-kun! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

"Hi Lettuce. Is Hannan around?"

"She will be around soon. Please take your seat."

Mana and her husband, Amar sat down at a seat next to the window. Ichigo happily took their order while the newly wed couples wait for Hannan. Not a minute too soon, she came in. Once she's inside the café, Mint pointed to the couple.

"Abang long! Kakak Mana! I'm so glad to see you two!" She squealed in delight, hugging her sister-in-law happily. She then kissed their hands politely.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to be so happy."

"Of course I should! I mean, I hadn't seen you two in maybe days!"

"Well, be thankful we're here."

Ryou then stepped to the couple.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It's pretty uneventful, but I think there will be something to make up for it, Ryou-san."

With the customers came pouring in, Mana came to help the mews. She'd even change her clothes with the spare uniforms Ryou had. Her husband just watched her doing the same stuff she always did with their three persocom 'children' Suzuka, Suzumiya and Hikaru since he and Mana had just married, and it was too early for them to have their own, real children (If you guys know what I mean by that.).

They wanted extra help in running Rakuen, their bakery and café but the dog brothers help was still not enough, so they spent their time finding two suitable persocoms. They made Hikaru all by themselves, and her appearance mimics Hannan completely, even of her attitude was the same.

Back at the story, Mana's help was making the café run even smoothly. Amar-kun smiled at this.

**CRASH! **

There was a loud crash coming out of the kitchen and Lettuce came out with a bump on her head.

"Ouch… Ryou, I thought you had checked the pots if they're stable after Pudding stacked them…"

"I'll fix that, Lettuce. You rest for a while."

"Thanks, Amar-kun…"

From the kitchen, Amar grabbed a bucket and a mop. He stacked the clean pots back into their place and the dirty pots, which was stained with melted ice cream into the sink, mopping the floor.

"Looks like you got things under control…"

"Shut up, Ryou. You're the one who Lettuce should blame in the first place."

"…"

After the ex-elite finished mopping the floor, he put the mop back into it place after drying the bucket somewhere else.

Mana, Ichigo and Mint took their customer's orders, Zakuro and Hannan was behind the counter while Lettuce and Pudding welcomes any customers that came in the café. It was then Berry Shirayuki and Tasuku Meguro came with their roller blades.

"Sorry that I'm late guys…"

"It's okay, no harm done, Berry."

"Hey, who's that girl?" Tasuku asked Ichigo.

"Which one?"

"Well, the one in the snow white uniform…"

"We will introduce her later, but can you deliver these cakes to this address?"

"Sure can."

Few hours later, Lettuce bowed the last customer out. Finally, the lunch rush was over… Tasuku had just got back from delivering the cake. He and Berry got to know more about the Artic Fox girl.

"Well, Hannan-chan, did you have any plans this Saturday?" The half cat, half rabbit asked, sitting on a chair with the other Mew Mews

"I don't know, but maybe I'm going out with my Kei Ishikawa…"

"Kei who?"

"He's a friend of mine back at my school. He's not popular like Masaya, but at least Kei loved to help others like Masaya does."

"Oh, that was so kind of him!"

Mana sat next to her husband, looking at the group of younger girls.

"They are getting along very well, I could say the least."

"You're up to another new Mew Project, right, Ryou?" Amar asked, crossing his legs.

"I've been up to the second version of the Mew Project, the Chimera Animas were getting stronger, and now the aliens concentrated on attacking the Mews in large numbers." Ryou said.

"…"

When they were busy chatting, Masha suddenly popped out and gave his alien report.

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

"Huh? Where it is?"

"Ichigooooo!" There's a shout from outside the café.

"Darn… it's Kish…"

"Yo honey!" Kish appeared, along with Pai and Tart.

"Why the heck did you call me that? It's annoying!"

"Because you're my special kitty."

Ichigo made an anime sweat drop while the dark green-haired alien noticed Amirah Hannan.

"Who is she?"

"She's Amirah Hannan, our new member, na no da!" Pudding said, smiling crazily at Tart.

"A new member, huh?"

As Kish started towards the new Mew, Amar was starting to look angry in the background. Mana held her husband's forearm, restraining him to go any further.

"Hannan can take this all by herself, Amar-kun…"

Kish was in front of the girl. Her face had the scared expression, something his protective brother was afraid to see.

The alien held her chin, lifting it a bit. Kish then gave a light kiss on the Artic Fox's lips, making Amar even madder and Amirah turned crimson red.

"I'm Kish. Thanks for the kiss."

"H-Hannan…" Amar stammered in the background, for like for another time with smoke puffing out of his head!

_I can't take this anymore…_

"YAAAAAH!"

A figure swept between the two. A second later, Amar skidded on the ground his back facing Kish. He stood up, facing the alien.

"Get your hands of her, you jerk!"

"Heh, what kind of business you had with her, A-kun?"

"She's my sister, you pervert. Don't you go around kissing any girls you didn't know!" Amar said, pointing his handgun to Kish.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Pai and Tart had used this confusion-filled atmosphere to call on a large number of crow Chimera Animas to start an assault.

"Zakuro! Berry! Hannan! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"O-Okay! We got it!"

"MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW BERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW CHERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

_(A/N: Man… Cross Your Heart (Dracula X Remix) was really bugging me here…)_

The first thing the Chimera Animas are targeting is of course Amar-kun himself. Mana threw a leather whip for A-01 to pick up. He did pick that thing and started the stance he copied straight from Chris.

"Attack, Chimera Anima!" Tart yelled. Obviously, he wanted to get rid of A-01 for some reason.

Skillfully, he whipped any hostile that came to him. Amar gritted his teeth, whipping the crows.

"Ribbon Berry Check!"

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

With a charged punch, Amar threw the alien straight to the ground. But before he could land, two crows smashed its wings on him. He flipped back on his feet before strangling the crow with his whip.

"Ribbon Cherry Icicle Spear!"

Amar lashed the crow to the Icicle Spear, forcing the parasite to get out of its host.

"Darn… he's good…"

While the Mews are busy fighting off the mutated animals, one crow swooped down on Amar-kun, forcing him to slide on the pavement on his back and the oversized bird on his stomach. He noticed that his right arm was bleeding profusely.

With his free and uninjured left hand, Amar shot the black crow although his hand was trembling madly.

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic CUTTER!"

That final Chimera Anima was defeated and Masha dutifully ate every single parasite that was expelled from the real animals.

"Abang long!"

"Don't worry Hannan. I'm fine." He said, holding his bleeding arm.

Hannan seethed at Pai. "You'll pay what you've done to my brother!" She yelled on top of her voice, pointing the Vacuum Blade to the alien.

"See if you can do it." Pai coldly spoke, glaring at the fox girl.

Kish disappeared along with his fellow compatriots.

_Damn him…_

Mana then helped the injured back into the café for the wounds to be treated.

_A/N: Cruel Kish he is. Yah! An update of the story! And I made it bit longer than usual too. How will Hannan pay her revenge? You gotta see how this vixen when she's in action! See ya all, and keep reading and reviewing!" TQ!_


	6. Don't Wait Until Night

_CHAPTER 6: Don't Wait Until Night_

As Mana started dressing the wound on her husband's arm, Hannan started to look worried.

"Hannan-chan, you dove to worry so much."

"Why, Mint?"

"That's because your brother over here is a strong fellow." Ichigo continued Mint's speech.

"Speaking of which, how did you know about my brother so well?" Hannan asked Ichigo.

"Well, there was a time when he fought the aliens when some kind of a Chimera Anima disabled our powers. If we're not mistaken, he was fighting them alone with his usual weapons."

"Did he manage to finish the aliens off?"

"Well if he did finish them off, Kish wouldn't be here moments ago kissing you."

"Oh…"

Mana had finished dressing the wound, and she brushed the shiny black fringes of her hair off her forehead.

"But since I didn't get into action for a long time, I'd reckon I had been a little rusty."

"No you're not! I mean, you look cool using that whip!"

"It's just a plain whip."

"You're still cool!" Hannan persisted.

"Whatever." He said, utterly defeated.

That night, Amar and Mana came over to Hannan's apartment, having dinner together. They had a wonderful time together, but it's time for the couple to leave.

"Well, stay out of trouble, okay?"

Hannan nodded.

"We're off now. See you if we have the chance to come to Tokyo."

"Okay."

Hannan once again kissed Amar and Mana's right hand, hugging her sister-in-law. The newly wed couple went into the cab and disappeared into the night's darkness. Hannan then went upstairs to finish her racking homework.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The clock was ticking near 1am in the morning; Freya was in her sleep mode, but Hannan was still busy doing the last few pages off her final homework.

"Only a little bit more to go…OK!"

Finally, she managed to finish all of her home works. Hannan took all the books from the table and she neatly stacked it on her bookshelf. She folded the legs of the table, putting it leaning against a wall.

She went over her fridge, pulling some sugared crackers and a glass of milk before going to sleep. Suddenly, her fox ears popped out, making her twitch and nearly letting the glass fall down.

"What was that?"

She looked out of the sliding window, glancing from left and right. It's really dark outside with that night's a new moon phase, and it's really scary when your room is the only source of light around.

_I'd better go and check what's going on around here. _She thought while pulling her pendant out.

"MEW CHERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

Sorry Freya… looks like I'm stuck with the alien hunting occupation right now… 

At that thought, Cherry turned off the lights, closing the window before leaving her apartment at late night, letting a small space so she can pull it back when she returns home.

Following the scent of Kish, she made her way to a playground where the said alien was waiting peculiarly on a swing.

"Kish? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just feeling the lonely night by myself."

"…"

"Hey."

"What?" Hannan responded.

"Sorry about what happened earlier this day." Kish paused, lifting his head to see the stars. "I just can't control myself."

"…"

Seeing that Kish was getting quiet, Cherry popped out a question.

"Hey Kish."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you are on Pai's side and what made you oppose humans?"

The green-haired alien left the swing and faced the young girl.

"That's because Earth was once ours, but something happened made us aliens escape. We're making our way to get it back…" He explained.

"There's a saying 'something that happens have a cause'. Your race left Earth because something happened, right?"

Kish nodded. "The planet we're staying were even worse, we have to stay underground for thousands of years…"

"Then, that made them even stronger. This world is temporary, and so Earth belongs to no one."

"I see… you're talking like a philosopher…"

"Maybe something I learned from my teachers?" She laughed nervously.

Kish smiled. Guess Hannan was not as violent like what he saw earlier that day.

But then, the tranquility of the night was broken when two large dog Chimera Animas appeared. Kish was surprised, who the heck called them?

"Kish! We've come to rescue you!" Tart yelled.

Tart and Pai appeared. Cherry had to fight the Chimera Animas.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You're not around, so I'd thought somebody had taken you away…"

"No I'm not! Can you at least leave me with my private nights?"

"With a human?"

"She just came…!"

Kish stopped talking when Cherry finished off the last alien and ran back after shrieking a bit.

"What's going on?"

Kish was about to follow her when Pai stopped him.

Back at Cherry, she got inside her apartment by the open window, turning back to her human form and she struggled to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, getting a perfect rest was highly unlikely….

_A/N: Kish kissed her, and he said sorry for it. Looks like he still loves Ichigo and not willing to dump the cat girl for the fox girl… what a relief… now on to the next chapter we go! Read and review! TQ._


	7. Secrets Unveiled

_CHAPTER 7: Secrets Unveiled_

It was way too dangerous for Amirah Hannan to skate her way to school. She was wobbling around because of tiredness. Poor Artic Fox… if only she resisted the urge to go scouting at night…

At least she managed to finish all of her home works. She was about to fall at the school's gate, but three of her friends came to the rescue.

"You're alright, Hannan? You look tired…"

"I'm fine Yuuka…"

With Yuuka, Erika and Ayumu, they helped Hannan to class. Kei looked a little bit surprised when he saw Hannan's conditions.

Yuuka, Erika and Ayumu were her best friends since the fox girl enrolled herself to the school. They learnt everything about Amirah Hannan, and practically her do and don't, especially foods. She prefer she cook her own lunch rather than eating at the cafeteria.

"You're okay?" Erika asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired after staying awake till 1.a.m. in the mornings to finish up my home works."

"What were you doing earlier that day?"

"I was working at the Café Mew Mew and my brother and his wife came over. When my shift was about to end, some Chimera Anima suddenly ambushed him and he fought back till the Tokyo Mew Mews arrived with their new member."

"A new member? What does she look like?"

"A white fox."

"Did you have her autograph?"

"No. I didn't have the chance."

That conversation made Hannan forget everything about her fatigue. As the lunch period arrives, Kei, Hannan, Ayumu, Erika and Yuuka went to the rooftop. Like always, it's vacant. Hannan like this place the best because she could feel windy up here, so peaceful.

"I love this place."

Erika and Kei laid pieces of old newspapers on the ground as a makeshift carpet. All five of them sat on the newspapers, opening their bento.

"Wow, your bento sure looks delicious, Hannan-chan!"

"What is it anyways? It looked like rice but the smell is different…"

"It's nasi lemak."

"Huh?"

"Well, its kind of rice cooked with coconut milk. Lucky for me that Mrs. Hibiya got some left in her freezer. My sister-in-law taught me how to cook one. We have them for dinner yesterday. I reheated them."

"Wow, you're sure a fast learner." Kei praised.

"It's something I learned from my mother…"

As they feasted on the bento they shared with each other, the trio admired the foreign girl's ability to cook scrumptious dishes. Malaysian foods taste the best.

As they finished eating, Kei picked up the newspapers to throw them into the rubbish bin when they all heard everyone screaming downstairs. They all felt their hair stand on its end. Yeah, that terrifying.

"What's going on down there? Why's everybody screaming?"

"Let me go check."

"Be careful, Kei."

"I will." He said, opening the door.

The corridors were quiet. Nobody was around. But after two floors down, he saw a figure of a teacher slumping on the floor with her back against the wall. Her paper works scattered everywhere.

"Miss Mizuki!" Kei spoke with a half-yelling voice as he ran towards the unconscious teacher. "Miss Mizuki, are you alright?"

There was no answer from the young woman. As Kei tried to wake his teacher up, the window behind him crashed open, pieces of glass shard burst out everywhere. Kei watched in horror when two bee Chimera Animas was hovering behind him at the distance of 2 meters behind him.

Back at Amirah Hannan, she suddenly felt something was going wrong downstairs. She was concerned Kei as a friend… no… as a crush… so she quietly went downstairs, jumping from one set to the other leading to the other storey without breaking her legs. But, unfortunate as she was, the trio was following her from behind.

"Kei! Where are you?"

She found him, but not the way she liked it.

"KEI!!!"

She found him unconscious, and a little far from him was her mathematic teacher, Miss Mizuki. Looks like Kei were trying to bring her to safety, only to find him in peril. Perilous as it may be, Hannan saw the bee Chimera Animas responsible to hurt her crush. Ayumu, Erika and Yuuka were hiding behind the stairs.

No choice… 

With that thought, Hannan picked up her pendant, kissing it lightly before throwing the pendant to where her feet were.

"MEW CHERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" She yelled.

Hannan felt the odd sensation growing in her body and she felt her school uniform disappear, replaced by a dress with lilac bloomers on both of her forearms, her snow white boots, her garter on her right thigh, her cherry-red clips on her ponytails attached just below her fox ears as earrings. Her foxtail shows up along with her chocker.

Her three friends were shocked when they saw something truly amazing but the same time shocked. They didn't know that Hannan was the new member, let alone that she was hiding something elusive.

"Cherry Vacuum Fox Blade!" She yelled, calling her specialized weapon from the ether.

As the bee Anima started attacking and Cherry swiftly striked the bee with her Vacuum Fox Blade, striking the sword with her downward-forward-stab motion. She ended the Anima's life with her Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter, separating the parasite from the insect.

Masha came in through the broken windows and collected the parasites.

"Collect!" He exclaimed.

"Masha! I'm glad you came! Where are the others?"

He made Cherry look out of the window. The others are busy fighting insect Chimera Animas. However, before she could even make contact with the others, she turned around on her heels and found out that her friends were watching.

"Are you-"

"Don't try to hide this secret from us, Hannan-chan… we're watching you all along…"

Cherry tries to run away, but Erika stopped her. Kei was up by then.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hannan is the new member of the Tokyo Mew Mews."

"No way!"

"Please… don't tell anyone about this, I beg you three… no… the four of you…" Cherry said, falling to her knees, bursting into tears.

"Don't worry. It's a secret that's meant to be kept. You can trust us for that." Erika assured her friend.

"Thanks… I feel so much better now."

"You shouldn't make the Mews waiting, Hannan."

"I'll be going now. Don't fight or engage against any Chimera Anima, okay?"

All of them nodded as Cherry jumped out of the building.

_A/N: Another chapter for TBS and this story is going to completion stage. Just a few more plus an epilogue, like the other stories I wrote. Read and review, TQ!_


	8. Harmony of Dissonance

_CHAPTER 8: Harmony of Dissonance_

"Ichigo! Mint! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro!"

"Cherry!"

"I'm sorry that I'm late… did I miss anything?"

"You're in time."

As Cherry appeared, several Chimera Animas appearing in front of her team welcomed her arrival. Kish, Pai and Tart were there as expected. The only thing different though, is Kish's behavior. His face shows that he had did not completely forgotten what happened the other day.

However, Cherry saw that the ivy green-haired wanted to think the fox girl as a rival, or so does she think.

"Koneko-chan, good to see you again." Kish purred at Ichigo.

"Would you please stop calling me that?!"

"Let him be, Ichigo. That thing will finally wore off by time."

"And how would you mean by that? Are you backing him?!"

"Hey, slow down. I don't mean that I'm backing him, but it'll go eventually." _And so does that annoying red-haired alien…_

"Now, should we start?"

"ATTACK, CHIMERA ANIMA!"

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"

Starting off with Cherry's attack, the other Mew mews attacked any Chimera Anima closest to them. Pudding kicked the bee Anima that tried to poison her. Zakuro used her Ribbon Spear to finish off three wasps that swarmed Berry before the rabbit girl combined her attack with Ichigo.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" She then started the combo. "Ribbon Doubleberry Check!"

"Okay! Ribbon Cherry Icicle Spear!"

After both Berry and Ichigo completed their attack, a block of sharp, spearhead-like icicle came crashing down on the swarm of bee Chimera Anima.

The Chimera Animas whom were not directly hit by the Icicle Spear was frozen solid and this is where Mint took her step.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

_**CRASH!**_

Mint's Echo attack worked well in destroying the Animas in an instant. The real insects flew away while Masha collected the parasites. The broken ice broke apart like breaking glass.

"Collect!"

Later, Lettuce started using her Secret Crush to take out some hostiles.

"Ribbon Lettuce Secret Crush! Hydrant Star!"

Downpour started and melted the Animas like acid. Seeing that nearly all of their Chimera Anima had been defeated, Kish floated down with his Dragon Swords.

He targeted Cherry, slashing his blade at the fox girl. She quickly jumped, stepping at Kish's back.

"Two swords against one, that's not fair, Kish."

"Hmph, that means I have an advantage against you." He smirked.

"Alright, no Ribbon attacks. Let's do this like a normal sword fight."

"Fortune favors the brave so here goes!"

Both swung their blade with the sound of metal clanging on metal frequently occurred. Kish kept slashing his blade, but Cherry was way forward of him.

"Oh please Kish. Just slashing your swords like that is a child's play. Let me show you how real sword fighting is."

With that comment, Cherry backed a bit before moving swiftly forwards, thrusting her sword forwards. After stopping, she swung the broadsword and she managed to hit Kish. That's a little scratch anyways.

"She managed to hit Kish!"

"It's not over yet."

"Darn…"

Seeing this, Pai interrupted the match.

"Windy Ice Fan!"

Cherry doubled over when Pai's attack hit her. She returned fire quickly.

"Ribbon Cherry Icicle Spear!"

"Pai! Don't interrupt us!" Kish yelled.

"I don't care! Windy Thunder Fan! "

"Cherry!!!"

_Darn it… Pai is interrupting us! He's so annoying!_

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

As both Ichigo and Lettuce attacked Pai, Mint came over to her teammate.

"You're okay, Cherry?"

"In a little ways… maybe…"

As Pai kept dodging the attacks from both Ichigo and Lettuce, he watched the Artic Fox.

_So her strength lies in her friends. I'll weaken her._

The purple-haired alien then quietly sent off some Chimera Animas to do something for him.

_A/N: A cliffhanger! By the time you read this, I have corrected the reborn/ribbon switch, although it looked a little girly for Ichiro later. I maybe lessen the number of attacks and … ah, who cares? Now read on and review! TQ._


	9. Powers of a Great Friendship

_CHAPTER 9: Powers of a Great Friendship_

"I see your power is not quite standalone, white fox."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your powers came from your friends and families. I've observed you since our last meeting the other day."

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Your weakness comes from them too."

When Pai finished his speech, the bee Chimera Animas appeared, holding three familiar figures.

"What the heck…?! Ayumu! Erika! Yuuka!"

The three familiar figures were Cherry's friends, no other than the three of them who knew her secrets earlier.

"Let them go, Pai! They had nothing to do with this!" Cherry yelled.

"Oh yes they are." He countered.

Pai, Kish and Tart started to flow their evil aura into the three unconscious girls, making them wail slightly, although Kish was doing this guiltily as Cherry saw him. Three balls of light appeared and it morphed into three different Chimera Animas.

The first one, Ayumu was a Harpy while the second one, Erika's soul was turned into a Siren and Yuuka's soul was changed form into a serpent.

The bee Chimera Animas then left the 'seemingly dead' bodies of Cherry's friends on the ground.

"No way…" Cherry muttered. She had never thought of this happening in front of her eyes, let alone act to do something in order to stop this from happening

"Attack, Chimera Animas. You know who to target." Pai ordered while mentioning the Artic Fox-infused girl.

Both Harpy and Siren Chimera Anima swooped down on Cherry, knocking her down. She then struggled to keep the two of them off her by flipping on her back, kicking the two of them out to the sky.

"Ribbon Cherry Icicle Spear!"

Although the attack was successful, the Chimera Animas are immune to ice based attacks. Ichigo then tried her luck.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

The wildcat Mew then ran over to her friend.

"You're okay?"

"Sort of…"

Ichigo began to notice that Cherry was starting to perspire. This is not good… Cherry is getting scared!

"Cherry, what's going on?"

"I don't know what to do, Ichigo!"

"They are not your friends, Cherry." Zakuro said. "If they are truly your friends, they shouldn't attack you in the first place even if they are Chimera Animas."

"…"

"Let's go and free your friends."

"Okay."

"Mint! Pudding! You two go against the Harpy first! Cherry and I will try to take down the Siren!"

"Okay!"

"Okay, na no da!"

Following Ichigo's orders, Mint tried to shoot down the Harpy Chimera.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The arrow of echo missed the target, but Pudding had something up in her sleeves.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno, na no da!"

Once she initiated the attack, the monkey-infused girl succeeded in trapping the Chimera Anima is a yellowish gelatinous substance, immobilizing it. Mint took this chance.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Mint shot the arrow through the Chimera Anima, forcing it out of the substance. It was not over yet though….

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

At Cherry, Berry and Ichigo, the three of them were avoiding the attacks from both Serpent and Siren Chimera Anima. What's worse were that both Chimera Animas as tough as nails, they're hard like tough cookies to beat.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cuter!"

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

The three of them were trying to take out both, but the Serpent Chimera Anima kept interfering, blocking the attacks the three defenders used on the Siren and rendering the attacks used by Mew Cherry useless.

Determined to take out the Serpent first, she needed to switch to Zakuro.

"Mew Zakuro! Switch to me, now!"

Comprehending the young fox Mew's plan, she tagged the Artic Fox, switching between places.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!

The serpent returns but this time, Zakuro quickly cancelled the attack thus attacking the Chimera Anima with her Secret Crush instead.

"Ribbon Zakuro Secret Crush! Firecracker Whip!"

That attack broke the shield, intertwining the Chimera Anima before the whip started cracking in fire, exploding from the hilt to the end of the whip's chain. The Chimera Anima was defeated and Yuuka's soul retuned to its proper body.

"One down, two to go!"

Pudding gave boost to Cherry's jump, allowing her to jump higher. Cherry then met the harpy on air.

Time was like flowing slowly around her.

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"

She managed to defeat the Chimera Anima, and freeing Ayumu. She then turned to the Siren Chimera anima, only to be hit by Pai's Windy Thunder Fan. He made the attacks again, jolting Cherry with high electricity thunderbolts.

The Artic Fox was damaged but she got to do something.

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"

A vacuum blade swept past the Mews, darting towards the Siren like a bullet. She could only hope the attack would be far enough to hit the opposing force.

It hit the Anima hard, and the vacuum blade managed to hit the siren, releasing Erika's soul. However, Cherry had no time to celebrate, as her vision was getting blurry and her limbs are getting weak. Finally, her body gave up and she fell on her stomach unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Hannan tried to wake up, she noticed that the light above her was too strong and she weakly lifted her right hand to block it. Slowly, her chocolate eyes got accepted to the light and she could open her eyes normally.

"You're awake, Hannan?"

"Yuuka? Erika? Ayumu? Are the three of you are here?"

"We are."

Slowly, Freya propped Hannan against the wall to sit. Hannan noticed that her teammates are there too, along with Kei. Looks like she had transformed back when she was unconscious.

"We're worried about Hannan-onee-chan so much that we brought you here after that fight, na no da!"

"Don't worry about me, Pudding."

"Okay, na no da!"

As the girls happily surrounded Hannan, Chitose was outside, leaning against the wall where the black haired girl's apartment was.

"She was a great Mew just like Ryou said. There's no doubt about it."

At the same time, her twins had returned home from their kindergarten. Chitose traversed down the stairs to meet her children.

_A/N: Yay! It's almost done! I just completed MMC and this story's review beat up Inuyasha: Akumajou Dracula X's reviews by one! Maybe it's not that much, but we're gaining round! TQ everybody! Read and review! TQ again!_


	10. Beating The Silence

EPILOUGE – BEATING THE SILENCE 

With the success of the first batch of the Mew Project, Ryou looked at the picture of his parents.

If only they were alive to see this…

But, even with the success of the first batch, he didn't stop there. He had injected 4 more girls with animal DNA as reinforcements for the original team. One of the original, supposed 6 of the first batch however was missing after the earthquake without a trace. Berry turned into a Mew without going this process.

One of the reinforcement team was found and she's Amirah Hannan – Mew Cherry or precisely The Blanche Snow Mew of the endangered Artic Fox.

_**BEEP! **_

Suddenly, his computer gave out a beeping noise. His Mew Tracker had found the missing Mew, finally awakening after few months of being in dormant state. It was located in a nearby hospital.

"So it's finally up after a long sleep." Ryou stated, looking normal, unfazed by the sudden appearance of the new Mew.

"Should we tell this to the girls, Ryou?"

"No need to, Keiichiro. For now, let this new Mew find the girls by themselves."

"If you say so."

"Let's go. We got something else to do."

"Right."

Ryou Shirogane left the computer on with the beeping noise diminishing to a complete silence in the darkness.

_A/N: Finally… TBS is finished too…. Okay, now for the sequel, A Twist of Fate! You got that right! Thanks for reviewing and reading this story! I hope I can launch an official novel (not related to TMM, TQ.) so you all can read it! Read and review! TQ!_


End file.
